


As it all Falls into Place

by Tyler_Blackwing



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Blackwing/pseuds/Tyler_Blackwing
Summary: Yamato figured it out two weeks before Christmas. That Taichi... liked him.Had taken him long enough, judging by Takeru’s exasperated sigh when he called him that afternoon, slightly panicked, from a quiet corner of the university library. Seemingly, everyone except for Daisuke had known for forever.Well, and except for him.(First fanfic in this fandom)
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	As it all Falls into Place

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I can't believe I never wrote a Digimon fanfic... did I? Don't remember.  
> These two are probably my OTP - I loved their dynamics before I even knew what shipping was.
> 
> This is just short and sweet, I hope you enjoy!

Yamato figured it out two weeks before Christmas. That Taichi… _liked_ him. Had taken him long enough, judging by Takeru’s exasperated sigh when he called him that afternoon, slightly panicked, from a quiet corner of the university library. Seemingly, everyone except for Daisuke had known for forever.

Well, and except for him.

They’d worked hard for finals and even harder for their entry exams so they could stick together through uni. They’d managed to snag up two tiny single-bedroom student apartments right next to each other. They were best friends, after all.

It was important to them.

Taichi started dropping slightly more obvious hints as soon as he’d officially moved out of his parents’ place. It was still Taichi, so the hints had been light-hearted, joking and clumsy, so with Yamato being not very good at that stuff himself he only realized all of that in hindsight. Now that he knew, though, it was so obvious he could kick himself.

He knew Taichi since they were kids, he could read him like a book! Usually, at least.

So - the day he realized. It wasn’t anything special, really.

After weeks and months of studying together, sleepovers with movies, cooking together, coffee breaks and soccer or music practise, Taichi waited in front of his English literature classroom to pick him up. He’d brought his favourite coffee - toffee hazelnut, it was December, after all - and they started their walk home. Taichi was skittish but cheerful as usual, and chatted about his day.  
After all these years, Yamato wasn’t remotely as annoyed as he’d been when they first came to the Digital World. 

It was nice. 

They joked a little, and Yamato choked on a sip of coffee. Coughing, he doubled over and Taichi panicked, patting his back and babbling nonsense, and when Yamato blinked the tears out of his eyes and Taichi looked at him, flustered and pale, he just started laughing.

“I’m not gonna go down so easily”, he laughed. 

And Taichi just… looked at him. Relieved and so utterly fond and gentle that his laughter died down to a chuckle, and he grinned at his best friend, faintly noticing the shift of atmosphere around them. 

“Stop dying then”, he said, and Yamato shrugged.

“Why? Maybe I like the attention.”

“Drama queen.”

“That would make you my knight in shining armour then?”

And Taichi _blushed_.

He blushed so hard that not even his tan could hide it. And Yamato just… knew.  
But before he could say anything, his best friend stammered something that sounded like ‘training’, apologizing and rushing off.

There was no training today, he knew that. But he was glad, because he fled to the library to call his little brother and calm his racing heart.

  
Taichi was a bit more guarded after that. It helped him steady his nerves. Every night, Yamato stared at the ceiling thinking of his best friend.

It explained so much. Why none of them had the desire to get a girlfriend, why they never even talked about girls. Why he wrote his best songs when he thought of Taichi, and why Taichi put in extra effort when he watched him play soccer. Why he couldn’t stand the thought of going to separate schools.

It made sense, and it didn’t scare him one bit.  
Strangely enough, as embarrassed as he was, he was hoping for the chance to talk about it, but when they met Taichi deflected, or they were out in the open, and he wasn’t really sure how comfortable his best friend would be talking about feelings in public.

So he put it off. Now they were back home, decorating Taichi's parents' place for a small Christmas party with their friends. 

Hikari and Takeru were all smiles and holiday joy and it was annoying as hell, but he was busy making snacks so he wasn't disturbed. Still, he tried to keep his eyes on Taichi. That idiot was too good at distracting himself.

He deliberately sat down right opposite to him at dinner. If Taichi was avoiding him, he'd make him pay attention.  
The dinner was easy and noisy and fun and as usual, he didn’t have a lot to add to conversations except for a quip here and there, but he did try and shoot his best friend a look or two when he got the chance. The pros of being a Drama Queen? Knowing exactly how he looked tonight, and shamelessly using it to his advantage.  
  
“So, Tai” Daisuke grinned widely. “Meet any hot chicks yet? University must be so cool!”

Yamato glanced over. Taichi had blushed a little, barely, so probably only Hikari and himself would notice.  
Dark brown eyes darted over towards him, the blush deepening, before he turned back to idiot No. 2.

“Nah, not really my… priority. I kinda like how things are going, no need to change that.”

Taichi stretched his arms behind his back and steered the conversation to a different topic. Typical.  
Yamato amused himself by listening to him for a bit. To be fair, he was happy with it, too. Improvements, however, could be made.

So when he decided to go home for the night, he said his goodbyes. They’d meet up for brunch tomorrow, anyway. As good a time to be brave as any. Stopping in front of Taichi’s chair, he leaned in for a hug, pointedly lingering longer than usual, his lips pressing against his friend’s neck.

“What would you say to _one_ change?”

-

Taichi froze. 

Yeah, he had been checking out Yamato a little tonight, but he couldn’t help himself. His best friend was wearing a deep emerald green sweater that made his blue eyes shine _just so_ , and he was acting so damn cool about everything, and Taichi hadn’t dared to look at him for more than a couple of seconds since that day.

He’d seen the hug coming. That he could handle. What he _couldn’t_ handle, though, was the phantom feeling of lips against his skin, the rumble of Yamato’s voice against his ear.

_“What would you say to one change?”_

Was he imagining things? Yamato was usually so quiet. Why was he being so confident? What was going on? He must have realized.

Was _he_ dropping hints now? Did Yamato like him like that, too?

He swallowed. Why was his mouth so dry? 

“I, uh. Okay, I guess.”

Yamato pulled back, smiling. God, he was so infuriatingly pretty. Taichi’s eyes kept wandering, he couldn’t help himself, and he tried talking one, two times, but failed.

Why was he like this? He could charm anyone, but when it came to Yamato, he was just helpless…

“What I’m asking”, Yamato said. “Is - would you like a kiss now or tomorrow morning?”

Uh. What.

“What.”

Yamato gently pulled on a strand of his hair, pulling him back to reality.

“Focus, Tai. Come on. Sorry it took so long, but-”

“Now. Please, thank you.”

It rushed out of him in a single breath, shaky and anxious.  
And if it startled Yamato, he didn’t let it on - he just laughed, relief and fondness sparkling in his eyes as he leaned down, closer and closer, until their lips _almost_ brushed.

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can never figure out how I want to characterize Yamato. He's just so fun to work with.
> 
> Pst! I wrote this fanfic after a short, but adorable dream, to get the sappiness out of my system.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
